The Road to Power
by Chronos0
Summary: This story is about a never before heard of clan who's destined leader will rise to power and create a legacy...Uchiha jord and I have a Deal so our charecters will apear in each others stories
1. Prolog

Chapter one of the origin of chronos

In the hidden leaf village there was a secluded clan of scholars called the sostantivo. They were very secretive in there quest. The clan had difficulties in there approach to it. One half wanted to do it the quick way that involved human sacrifice and more morbid methods. And the other wanted to find a new way that was harder but less violent. They came to a compromise when they were both half way through there methods they found if they teamed up they could leave that day.

The day the sostantivo left the dimension there prodigy chronos was a little late. He had short curly blonde hair and the darkest green eyes ever he had always worn his light green robes and his pendant. This pendant depicted a dragon sitting atop of an hourglass. This was no ordinary pendant though for it amplified his chakra 10 fold this is the only reason he had enough to control time.

"No No No I'm able to control time and I'm still late." Shouted Chronos as he got out of bed "The entire clan is leaving the whole damn dimension and I'm going to end up the only ninja in this universe who can control time" He thought.

Dashing in the shadows through back alleys in the village chronos mad his way to the temple of time.

"; I've got only got 5 minutes" sighed chronos I've got no choice" he did a long string of hand signs and shouted "lingering time!!!" he looked out of the ally and to his satisfaction everyone was moving slowly almost groggily "yes I have a bigger chance" as the flow of time slowed chronos took to the rooftops and began running for the temple hidden in the back of the village.

"…No…it's gone…" cried chronos he stared at where his entire clan had been only moments before all that was left was the pentagram ad intricate designs

that was used in the ritual. For centuries the sostantivo clan had been studying how to travel to the dimension of time where all of time flowed through and could be altered and changed for the better but now chronos had been left behind and the only way he could rejoin his clan would be to enlist the help of over 20 other sostantivo. The only problem with this was he was the only one left.

"There's no hope it's impossible now" whined chronos "All I can do now is blend in with the rest of the world and be awesome." As he walked back toward the village he realized "What if I was able to do the ritual by my self?" chronos "I just have to find a couple extra ingredients." The only problem would be the ingredients would be some of the rarest items in the world. The blood of 1000 yamazoori, (The yamazoori are a clan with metalloid blood that lets them generate blades from there skin (made by uchiha jord) the seeds of the rare demon plants, the soul of a giant mongoose, and a bucket of pure darkness to name a few.

"Well turning into a chunin would help." Lucky for him the chunin exams started in a week and he was sighing up.


	2. the start of greatness

As chronos walked down the street hands in pockets he spied the building where the chunin exams were taking place.

"Well might as well sigh up." As he walked up the stairs and wrote his name a shadowy figure dressed in a black cloak with a hood over her face snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"You do realize you need to be in a squad to even try to get in unless given a voucher by a junin."

"Hmm ha hum….."Mumbled Chronos "you wouldn't have lost a squad mate in an "accident" and I could fill in would you…"

"Possibly or I may be another rouge ninja like you who found another and only needs one more person to make an unofficial squad."

"I guess I will join you all you have too do is tell me you name and this other person." mused chronos" and take off that hood!" As she took off the hood it reveled her long brown hair that fell in curls and gorgeous green eyes that shone like emeralds. She had a slender face and high cheek bones but her skin was quite pale. She wore a strange black garb that had a picture of a skull being held up by skeletal hands withe stars around it.

"Fine handsome I'm Kira Nightshade and the other calls himself HIM." Kara said

"HIM, Kara, and Chronos not bad sign your name up and lets go meet him cutie."

Kara signed there names up and they both took too the roof tops heading to an abandoned building smack in the middle of the city as new boyfriend and girlfriend.

As chronos and Kara got to the building all hell broke loose! There were 30 ninja trying to set fire to the building the only thing stopping them was HIM. He was apparently a master of wind jutsu for he was floating in the air as he spun through the flames extinguishing them as he passed through.

"Ill help HIM with the fire you stop the ninja." Shouted Kara over the din of battle.

"Simple ill be done in just a whippet my lady" muttered Chronos as he jumped to the roof top to get a better view. He then took out his bag of kunai and began doing a short string of hand signs he then shouted "Dream Bla..." he just noticed the ninja were all gone and so was most of the fire the only problem with this was the curved dagger held at his throat and the 7 foot brown haired ninja behind him holding it.

"Stop don't do anything I've got this under control" Chronos shouted to Kara.

"It sure as hell looks it:" hollered Kara her anger rising

Chronos then grabbed the mans wrist and flung him off the roof to the ground

"I won't waste my chakra on you" spat chronos

The big man then wasted no time as he charged at chronos dagger at the ready. Chronos side stepped and wrapped his leg around the mans neck.

"Give up yet." He muttered.

"To a sostantivo scum like you never." hacked the man "fine you leave me no choice" as chronos spoke the works a long katana appeared in his hand it had a spiral design on it and was made of pure emerald. He flung the man to the ground and plunged the katana into his chest. As he slowly removed the sword the man stood up and laughed hysterically.

"WHAT YOU BARLEY HURT ME! WHY IS THAT COW DANCING! I WANT SOME OF THAT PIE! MOTHERS COMING FOR IN THE DRAGON SHIPS! I DON'T LIKE THESE ITCHY CLOTHES BUT I MUST WERE THEM OR IT FRIGHTENS THE FISH!" The man then fell to the ground drooling blood pouring out of his wound. Then Chronos's blade vanished.

"That's the death pendulum one hit and your soul spirals unto oblivion unless you are actually not a loser."


	3. the written exam

"OH MY GOD HE'S ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT'S CRAZY I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE IT'S AMAZING!" HIM exclaimed.

Kira gasped "you're a you guys have never been seen before this is amazing but the bad ones have that sword"

"Oh yeah I forgot" sighed chronos "no I'm not a bad and I'll tell you… good ninja respect vegetarians bad ninja force feed vegetarians meat loaf. Good ninja help old ladies across the street bad ninja push old ladies in the road and laugh. I'm in between."

"YES I KNEW IT ITS ALL GOOD LETS GO NO PROB IM HUNGRY!" shouted him

"ok then let me introduce HIM." Kira sighed "He controls the air in anyway he can think of the only problem with that is he sacrificed his ability of concentration, comprehension, and common sense thus he can't remember his name also air jutsu don't cost him chakra to do and he can also read minds." HIM had long spiky blue hair that stood straight up and was actually sharp his eyes were brown and wide as saucers he wore a baby blue travelers cloak that he made flow in the breeze he also had a black vest ad a shirt with a high collar that covered his whole face but his eyes.

"OK YEAH GET OVER IT YOU TAKE TOO LONG IM GOING TO THE CHUNIN EXAMS."…

The gang headed up the stairs into the room and waited for instructions. All around the sides there were fierce looking ninja. A tall man in a head band with a scar waltz into the room and said

"I am Morino Ibiki this part is simple no talking answer the questions if your caught cheating you loose ten points if…" he was cut off by a scowling HIM

"YEAH WE GET IT I WANT TO START AND WIN WIN WIN WOOT I AM ELITE!" As the test started chronos thought "this will be easy as taking a dump I'll be done 5 seconds." Under the table he did a short spot of hand signs and… "FREEZE FRAME" then the pencils stopped scratching the eyes stopped moving and everything was still "now as long as I hold my breath I've got it made." He walked right up to Ibiki and punched him in the jaw "I don't like guys with scars" he then easily picked the lock on the desk and pulled out the test answers and sauntered back to his seat. Unfortunately he stubbed his toe and let out a gasp as the pencils moved and the eyes stared he looked around.

"Sit down Chronos now or you fail!!!" Barked Ibiki

"Well now I can't get the answers directly because he put them in his pants and im not going in there" Thought chronos. He looked to his left and saw another genin. Chronos noticed he had the sharingan "interesting one of the uchiha brothers Uchiha Jord eh." Chronos halted the flow of time again and checked his paper. He had been copying one of the smartest ninja there. So chronos took his answers from there. Chronos stood and noticed his comrades were done as well. When everyone got done most failed and Kira laughed at them. After wards they met up and discussed how awesome they are.

"OMG THAT WAS E.Z. IM SO ELITE I READ THERE MINDS NOOBS LMAO.

"Why is he talking in computer slang now." inquired Chronos.

"He does that wen he's happy." responded Kira "You had the test mad you just froze time funny how you made a mockery of your life by getting caught."

" yeah I no" muttered chronos scratching his head. "so how did you do it."

"Easy I can turn invisible it help when you're a..."She was cut off as the wall exploded and a woman appeared.


	4. the forest of death

The lady who just annihilated the wall had purple hair in a wild bun and a tan jacket.

"Anko your 2 hours early you idiot and you broke my favorite wall!" wailed Ibiki

"Get over it wimp well I'll just leave since im so early..." " Just stay here were almost done" sighed ibiki As the rest of the students finished most of them failed and Kira laughed at them. Then Anko explained the rules of the next event.

"Now you maggots are going into the forest of death you get one scroll you have to get the other from someone else you each start at a gate and move toward the center where you finish any questions?" no one had any thing to say so they took there places at the gates Chronos's team had a heaven scroll and were at the worst gate number 666. As they waited to start Chronos asked kira "So you know my powers and we know HIM so what are yours" Kira responded by drawing a black dagger made of ebony with a jagged edge and a feather hanging from the hilt.

"This is Void Phantom It's my ritual dagger for necromancy and my assassin dagger."

"Wow we've all got something special im a sostantivo HIM is a spazz and you're a necromancer assassin what next!" Just then the gates opened and everyone stuck together and ran

among the trees heading to the center. But before the gand could get 20 feet inside a giant snake a zombified hawk and slew of poisonous spiders all appeared in front of then Chronos barked out orders and took lead "Kira you get the spider Him the hawk I got the snake"

" ALL RIGHT EASY I CAN FLY BETTER THAT ANY HALF DEAD RETARD CROW ANY DAY WOOT." HIM flew up above the hawk and floated there "COME GET ME FEATHER ASS."The hawk flew straight at his face until the last second HIM shot out a blast air from his hand sending the bird crashing into a tree nearby. The hawks eyes flashed hate as it's life ebbed away with its final breath it let out a burst of foul smelling smoke. As soon as it hit HIM he fell asleep and crashed into the ground with a sickening crack.

Kira was faring better the spiders had spun a web all around here and she could hardly move but she could do hand signs she did an intricate pattern then all the webs burst into flame. Unfortunately this wasn't soon enough for her to dodge the spider that bit her left arm. She then ripped it from her shoulder and stabbed it between the eyes. The poison had left her arm paralyzed and so there was only one jutsu she had without hand signs. She plunged Void Phantom into the ground then turned it clockwise then counter clock-wise she jumped onto the dagger with one foot and shouted "Demons Of Darkness" all the dirt around her tuned to a black ooze with a nauseating smell then the spider began shrieking as they melted into goo.

Chronos had the toughest job. "I'm too good for this it will be dead before you can blink." thought Chronos. He took out his kuni pouch and tossed it into the air he did a string a hand signs and bellowed "Dream Blade" the kuni then instantly appeared all around the snake Chronos lifted his hand slowly and then dropped it quickly. The kuni glowed and all headed straight for the snake. To his dismay all the kuni bounced right off on the snakes skin.

"This is a bit of a sticky widget tisin't it." the snake lunged for chronos but all it got was a mouthful of dirt. Chronos assessed the situation trying to think of a way not using THE move. But there was none for the death pendulum only worked on humans. So he pulled a paint brush from his boot and ran at the snake. The snake attacked but Chronos jumped on its head and drew a long line all across it. He sat down right there on its head and did an amazing pattern of hand signs. He shouted "Infinite Vortex" then the snake had a seizure and its tail began to shrink. Then its eyes rotted out and its scales on its head began to rot. The rest of the body kept shrinking and getting smaller till it was back in its egg. All that was left of the snake was a rotting head stuck to an egg.


	5. Kira's power

"Woah that was a sweet jutsu." gaped kira.

"HELLO I CAN'T MOVE WANT TO HELP ME I GUESS NOT JERK I COULD USE HELP BUT SINCE YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT'S FINE. Wailed HIM. Kira and Chronos rushed to his aid. Upon witch they discovered his Tail bone had been fractured and he could not move his legs without excruciating pain.

"I'LL JUST LIE HERE AND BLEED FORGET ABOUT ME I'M OK I CAN MOVE ITS NOT LIKE I GOT HURT JUST LEAVE ME." as HIM said this he began to float for he made himself hover over the ground with wind.

"HIM will be ok floating till we find a doctor." Chronos pointed out. "That last jutsu cost me all of my chakra and I need to recuperate and we still need the other scroll."

"Well my fight went well im fine and ready to go." Kira said with a smirk..

"Well that's jolly good for you my lady so hows about we take a spiffing little walk through this lovely forest." proclaimed Chronos.

"You get an English accent when your exited." Kira pointed out.

"Never mind that lets actually move into this forest." As they moved into the depths of the forest the squad of ninja that had been watching them sat bewildered as to what they saw.

"Boss im not sure if we should fight these guys there pretty strong." a short wiry ninja with bulging eyes who was called Momo said.

"Shut up worm your not important. And there injured and they will be easy picking. Said a burly ninja who looked just like the ninja who had attacked HIM and his name really was boss.

"Besides there the ones who killed my sister and I want revenge."

"WTF that was a chick" momo exclaimed. Boss then dealt momo a swift slap that sent him flying into tree. Then the third ninja and replacement for bosses...sister silently picked them both up by the scruff of the neck and marched off.

Back by Chronos...

"Cor blimey mate im flippen tuckered out wot wot." Wailed Chronos in his English accent. "Not a dab of scoff anywhere I could sure abide to a spot of brekkist, after all that running I think I might perish."

"You'll die before you ever get the chance to eat." Just then the squad of ninja had jumped down from the trees the quiet one did a string of hand signs and pointed at chronos. Chronos tried to conjure the death pendulum but he found he couldn't move he was frozen to the spot and his chakra was cut off.

"Looks like t's up to us." sighed kira.

"NO LIKE MAYBE YOU I MEAN DUH I CAN ONLY DO ONE THING AT A TIME WHEN IM BUSTED UP LIKE THIS SHEESH CAN'T A GUY BLEED IN PEACE." HIM remarked. The squad rushed at Chronos but kira threw a jutsu on him that turned him invisible then picked him up and chucked him into the forest. Before the enemy could respond she dished out a hand sign and shouted "Shadow Wings" a flurry of shadows in the form of birds flew from her hands they cut past the squad slicing and cutting through there clothes and flesh. But this only injured them. There arms were cut and there clothes ripped to tatters there wounds dripped blood. Then the small one jumped to a tree sticking to it. He did a jutsu that made him twitch and spew a foul smelling goo at her. Kira ducked but not quick enough for the goo splattered on her back and began dissolving her cloak. She ripped off her robes revealing her very revealing black blouse and mini skirt..

"Damn now I look hot." muttered Kira.

" LOOKING GOOD BABY COME OVER HERE AND GIVE ME SOME SUGAR." HIM began whistling and howling. Kira began to blush.

"Shut up and let me finish this."

"Hey girly girl just stop this fight before you get yourself hurt." Chuckled momo Kira's eyes blazed with fury as she replied...

"No one calls me girly and lives to tell the tale." these were the last words he would ever hear for kira ran up the tree drawing void phantom and plunged it into his chest. The she did left it there to do a hand sign then gripped the hilt again shouting "Dark Flare" momo's eyes turned black and a dark light came from his mouth. Then this light came from every hole in his body. As the dark energy grew he began to expand and he got bigger and bigger them with an ear shattering pop the darkness burst from his body . He exploded shattering his body unto oblivion. Kira then jumped down from the tree and glared at the other two her eyes tuning red... and her skin getting pale...and her...teeth...

" It's you turn to die now!"said kira in a dark tone. Before Kira could lift a finger both the ninja flanked her on opposite sides. The fat one roared and threw several kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them at her. The silent one did a basic fire ball jutsu. Kira jumped up thinking she dodged it but the explosion blasted her up 50 feet into the air. Then the pair appeared beside her and they both tried to plunge kunai into her heart. But she twisted around in mid air turning herself invisible. When they all landed the enemy looked around searching for her but she wasn't to be seen. Behind them kira did her hand sign and shouted "SHADOW GATE!" her shadow grew covering the ground below the two. The silent one was quick and jumped out of the way in the nick of time, but Boss was too late. He was pulled into the ground screaming and pleading for his life. The shadow held him for a moment then let him go. But no before it had ripped his soul and chakra from his body and used it to replenish Kira completely. The cold corpse lied there with the picture of true agony written of his face. The last ninja still looked unfazed he calmly took out his shuriken pouch and tossed all of them at her with precise accuracy. Kira moved at the speed of pain and snatched each one out of the air and threw them right back. Each one stuck into his chest and he staggered and fell. Kira stood over him with the lust for blood in her eyes...

"Wait you're a...you're a..." he was cut off because Kira did her final hand sign for the day and screamed "DARK EMBRACE" three swirling red orbs came from the sky and circled the ninja. He was then wrapped in a ball of darkness and pain as it close in on him getting tighter and tighter until the last moment it flashed and left nothing more of him that a large puddle of blood and his head band. Kira dashed off into the forest bringing back a huddled up Chronos. She took three steps then fainted and all of the blood from the battle...seemed to... move toward her... then disappear...

Chronos got up looking sleepy and dazed HIM was spinning very fast to try to calm his nerves after the fight he just witnessed. Chronos moved over to the dried body of the fat ninja and rolled him over, and to his surprise the earth scroll they needed rolled out of his pocket

"Well that takes care of that lets get out of here HIM." yawned chronos. He picked up kira and slung her over his shoulder sauntering off to the center of the forest.

"When they reached the tower the only others there were a sand ninja team with the dreaded garaa the stayed quiet in one side and looked suspicious and stupid. Chronos sat kira down and HIM kept floating around. Then kira got up abruptly like she wasn't just in a coma and grabbed chronos by the collar.

"Get over here before I rip out you spleen." she dragged Chronos into a closet by the door and gently pressed her lips against his.

"I love you ya big hunk a muffin pie." she whispered then they were full on making out in a closet! Then continued a couple more minutes until Chronos felt her...fangs! His tounge began bleeding profusely and kira cursed under her breath.

"I knew it my _**VAMPIRISM!!!!!**_ has grown I must go get...blood...I'll be gone for the next few days don't worry about me." in a puff of dark smoke she was gone leaving chronos in a state of awe.

"I made out with a vampire?!?!?!?!"


	6. The Third Part of the Exams

Chronos staggered out of the closet all bedraggled and disorientated.

"HEY WANNA MAKE OUT WITH SOME ONE TOO! WHY DO YOU HAVE KIRA'S DAGGER? I WANT IT!" Chronos looked at his waist and there was a scroll and the void phantom thrust into his belt. He took out them both and looked at them.

"Chronos I am going to be out feasting on the souls and blood of others I want you to take this until I get back it absorbs blood and souls when it strikes I know you will need it in your quest... hugs and sloppy wet kisses Kira. Chronos was dumbfounded at what he read. How did she now so much, why does she think im hot, wow she is a vampire, why is she so hot.

"Well she's gone for a while now lets move on." said chronos.

The third event of the chunin exams were about to start.

"Thy shalt be giveth an opponent then thoust shalt do battle!" roared the proctor. The random name generator spun flashing the different names. it landed on chronos and Zaku. Zaku was a sound ninja and part of the Otonin Trio but since he had his arms partially ripped off by sasuke Chronos didn't see him as much of a threat. As they both jumped down into th arena he just stood there looking smug.

"KICK HIM IN THE EYE THEN RIP OFF HIS FEET!" HIM started yelling this with a mouth full of potato chips repeatedly until he got socked in the head by an Uchiha and he stole his chips. The proctor walked to the center of the arena raised his arm and brought it down yelling. "Thy shalt begin" Zaku then started laughing hysterically and running around in circles.

"Sheesh I haven't even sent his mind into a spinning vortex of pain and stupid yet." Chronos mumbled.

"I can move my arm again prepare to be owned knave." he shrieked he then held his hand forward and yelled "super splicing sound wave!" a sonic boom tore its way across the arena toward chronos leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Chronos anticipated this and just before it hit he calmly said "freeze frame." then sound stopped...he stopped I stopped who stopped? You stopped! Chronos easily strutted over to Zaku and smashed his fist into his face.

"How the heck did you do that?" cried Zaku

Chronos smirked and said "1 because you suck...2 because im awesome... 3 because light travels faster than sound. Guess what travels faster than light...TIME" Chronos punctuated this with a sharp kick to the chest witch knocked the wind out of him. Zaku spiraled into a wall but before he even got there chronos was there waiting. He did a fancy spiny kick to his teeth that sent him right for the ground. He quickly recovered blasting another sound wave at him. Chronos smirked and yelled.

" ya need ta try a little something less predictable." Chronos repeated what he did the first time. Then Zaku took his advice by throwing a kunai with a chain around the end. Chronos didn't react in time and it stuck him in the shoulder. Zaku blasted the end he held with sound and it wrapped around him in a matter of seconds. The other end also had a kunai and that sunk into his leg. Zaku took advantage of this by sending yet another sonic blast at him. Chronos tried to roll out of the way but it caught the side of his leg totally ripping off most of the flesh exposing the bone. This also cut the chain to so he lied on his back and threw his kunai pouch straight up and shouted "Dream Blade" the kunai flew out in different directions then each turned into a full katana converging on Zaku. He didn't dodge in time and they stuck straight through his legs pinning him to the ground. Chronos chuckled

"now that I've got you in one place I can end this." chronos did his hand sign and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" much to everyone's amazement. He only made one clone and it said.

"We started this with sound followed with time now we end with light!" It clasped both hands down below his waist and closed his eyes. They began to glow with a neon light that formed a spiky ball in his hands. He grabbed it in one hand and charged. He circled Zaku running around in circles. It left a trail of golden light that stayed there. He then jumped and circled him in mid-air. It left a swirling ice-cream shaped swirl around Zaku that glowed with a fierce light. Chronos then shoved th ball of light in Zaku's mouth.

"Thoust has been pwned noob!" yelled the clone. It snapped its fingers and the top of the swirl burst into a green flame. It followed the trail of light right into Zanko's mouth.

"Shining Seraph!" screamed the clone. Zaku burst into a green light searing his soul from the inside out. The clone poofed away and Zaku melted into a puddle of flesh. Chronos crawled over and absorbed his blood into Void Phantom. He drew a pentagram within a circle around his leg with the blood and pressed his hand onto his leg with the worst wound. It glowed green and the tendons and flesh started to weave themselfs back together. For it had reversed the flow of time in that area back to the way it was before it was ripped to shreds. He collected the blood he needed and jumped back up to the spectator balcony. They swept up the Zaku bits and the next match got ready to start. The wheel spun it's names again and it ended on HIM and Aburame Shino.

"THE BUGGY MAN I'LL BEAT HIM WITH A SOCK THE SOCK HIM FOR I AM l33t!" The walked to the center and stood there staring since HIM had his tail bone healed. They looked almost identical except HIM had blue hair and a blue cape floating in the breeze. They took the same stance as the proctor announced.

"Thoust shall commence." They both jumped and spun back at the same time.

"You look like someone could you be..."

"TO BAD SUCKA PREPARE FOR PWNAGE." HIM flew up to the ceiling and did a hand sign. "STEEL RAIN!" HIM threw kunai down and wind tunnels were created so they would come back up to rain on the enemy again. Shino did back flips away from them while sending large beetles into them disrupting there fight path ending the attack. His kunai were still on the ground so HIM let out a hand sign and yelled "SHREDDING TWISTER" the kunai were picked up in a wind and whipped around in a tornado of PAIN. It was so strong it pulled Shino toward it. Shino sent hundreds of little drilling bugs into the ground that dug him a tunnel right into the eye of his storm. Shino jumped up from the middle of the storm using more bugs as leverage he propelled himself up to HIM and grabbed HIM by the wrist twisting it behind his back he kicked HIM in the spine sending him crashing through his own whirlwind. HIM jumped up foaming at the mouth. His jacket was cut to shreds but not HIM.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET JERK!!!" the collar had be cut away revealing his mouth. HIM's mouth was...stitched on...and it had a scar running all the way around it.

"It is you!" exclaimed Shino "MY BROTHER!"

"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW IM ANGRY." HIM flew up to Shino who hadn't reached the ground yet and caught him in his teeth flipping him into the ground. Shino jumped only to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck and tossed across the room. HIM used the wind to send him into the wall with even greater force. Shino flipped out of the crater in the wall and waited. HIM flew at him and Shino ran across a bridge of mosquitos and they bashed heads as they met. The force sent them both back but HIM flew around and caught Shino in the air. HIM flew up to the top of the area and plummeted with them both. HIM started spinning faster and faster until they crashed to the ground. BUT Shino thought ahead and used his drill bugs to escapes his grasp and tunneled into the ground. He appeared up behind HIM and then thousands of bugs came out of his sleeves covering HIM. Each one biting and scratching on his skin. Then he sent the demon mosquitos that tried to drain his chakra, but HIM didn't use chakra!!! HIM sent a spherical blast of wind from his center. It was so powerful it blasted the spectators into the walls. Shino was badly hurt. If it wasn't for the insects that incased his body he probably would have been crushed. Shino fell to the ground with 3 ribs broken and a fractured arm and leg. HIM walked over got right up in his face and yelled.

"YOU JUST GOT THE SHIT KNOCKED OUT OF YOU!"


	7. Sneaky Sneaky

Him sat down and waited for Shino to talk

"Now that you've gotten over your jacket I can talk." Shino mumbled "Do you remember who you are and what's up with your mouth.

"HECKS NAW HOMES."

"When you were a baby... our clan was attacked by the evil section of Sostantivo they needed the mouth of a wind child...for their ritual...The wind children are incarnates of the wind god herself... They got what they wanted but you were...special... As you started to bleed to death the wind god appeared... She blessed you with HER MOUTH..that why...you have...girly lips...and...That is why you can't control your mind...and don't...need chakra...you have so much power it's tearing your...mind apart unless you get it under control...and...I think... you...have." Shino then passed out with the pain of his wounds.

"I AM SO COOL I THINK I'M MELTING!" HIM then started dancing as he tried to fix his collar and the medics wheeled Shino away.

The rest of the fights weren't nearly as exciting there were a couple of nice cat fights though. Neji beat up a girl Naruto abused animals and Sasuke got constipated and screamed a lot just the usual ninja day. The proctor then announced.

"Now thoust shalt be giveth a month to train and then thy mut be prepared for more battle!"

Chronos turned to HIM and whispered as the proctor kept ranting on about if you don't you will be eaten by sharks of some kind.

"For this time I'll be doing research on the secret research of the Sostantivo what will you be up to."

"I'M DANCING!" HIM screamed making everyone stare.

"Whatever im out" chronos then did a hand sign and whispered "Time dash" this fast forwarded him through time but nothing else so it was like teleporting.

Chronos appeared in his birthplace the temple of time and home to sostantivo. It was a white marble building with intricately carved pillars in the front. The reason no one ever just waltz in and took the secrets of the universe was because of the force field in front. Anyone unwelcome would be instantly teleported to a room...WITH A MOOSE! Anyway the whole building was a study/library it had thousands upon thousands of books from everything from cooking to icha icha paradise. But chronos came for two things. One to find the other ingredients to his ritual and something else. After a week of consulting the books Chronos had his list of items. A bucket of pure darkness, a giant mongoose soul, cheese from the moon, demon plant seeds, frozen fire, flaming ice, a bolt of lightning, a monkey, the blood of 1000 yamazoori, and a vampire fang... Chronos knew how to get all this he just didn't want to ask his girlfriend for one of her teeth. Anyway Chronos found the other book he needed. It was a book that told of how the death pendulum could be enhanced. Chronos didn't like using it for it creeped him out only using it when he was mad or showing off. It told of the Soul drifter. It was a blade that was indestructible and could cut through anything. It held the power to send a shockwave from it when swung that could rip anything to shreds but could only be used twice a day. And opened a small dimension that could be used for hiding or storing thing in most handy. He had most of the stuff at the temple he only needed one more thing. The burning slag of a sound ninja! Chronos started running for the door going to the burning slag recycling machine nearby. As he ran he tripped over a book flew through the air crashed into a bookcase and it fell on top of him. Chronos pushed it off him and looked at the book that hit him in the eye it told of the forbidden jutsus of the Sostantivo. They had be outlawed for being to awesome for everyone else.

"Oi this is quite spiffing I appear to be the top cracker h'around 'ere." chronos said with a gleam in his eye. He jumped with a heel click and ran out the door.

Chronos stood in front of the slag storage room he had a book under one arm and a sack of thieves gear under the other he stood looking at the extensive security on the area. On the front gate there were thirteen padlocks six combo six key one laser. All across the walls there were security cameras made of titanium. Spotlights lined the center building each light had three guards on top. The center building itself had no windows and the only way in or out was the huge steel double doors in front.

Chronos cocked an eyebrow and whistled. "They're sure protective about there slag." he threw a kunai at each one of the cameras in the front. Then took out his sack of lock picks and began working on the key locks. It took 500 picks but he was half way there. The combo locks were easier. He did a simple x-ray jutsu to see through the lock. Each one had the combo cleverly written on the inside of the lock on the warranty/bar code. The only one left was the laser staring at it chronos realized...it was made of cheap plastic and Styrofoam. With a swift kick he was in the gate. The easiest way to disable the spotlights without rousing suspicion was to take out the guard on top. Making his way to the closest chronos climbed to the top. Bursting out of the trap door he caught them unaware. Quickly plunging his katana into the throat of one he stood on the sword protruding from his neck and kicked him in the head. Grabbing his sword he threw it into the other ones chest. Using it as a hand hold he swung on it pulling it free spinning and slicing off the last guard's head. The other one staggered falling from the tower cracking his head open with a loud crunch. He then aimed the spot light to rove a corner away from where he needed to go. Then he took a grappling hook out of his sack and threw it to the next tower. Unfortunately it caught into one of the sentries heads he fell off the tower screaming. The others ran over to see what happened, so chronos threw kunai sticking them in the head falling off as well. Getting to the that tower chronos looked at the others.

"I'll never find interesting and creative ways to kill all those guys." Chronos frowned and sat down "got it!" he took out his book and it told of the jutsu to fast forward time on one thing not effecting anything else. He ran to the base of the next tower. Lighting a match he struck it lighting the wooden leg on fire. Doing a string of hand signs he whispered. "Flash fire." the flame started burning at a incredibly fast rate. Taking the whole tower in flames and the sentries on top. He repeated this with all the other towers. Giggling to himself he bolted for the main door.


	8. What a Twist!

Chronos ran up to the huge double door of the slag refinery. The only thing blocking his way was a the little spider monkey that was holding the key.

"It's always the damn monkeys!" screamed Chronos. The monkey then jumped on his head bent down and kissed him on the lips. Chronos screamed in agony and rolled around on the ground cursing. The monkey laughed and kicked at him.

"Cor blimey im getting a bit peeved at you little bugger." chronos grabbed it by the neck the monkey gave him a sad innocent look whimpering.

"I know you trick then I'll let you go and then you will run away. The monkey looked sadder and began to cry.

"No give me the key and I'll let you go."

The monkey got a serious look on it's face and in a deep baritone voice it said. "You got it bud." the monkey threw the keys at chronos and looked mad.

"Your not suppose to talk!!!"

"Well too bad I can now let me go punk."

"Not till you explain why you talk."

"O yeah I'm Shepard I control monkey power so I can summon other primates and such."

"I could use you if you need a place to stay go to the temple of time you can get in." Shepard whooped and ran off into the night. With key in hand Chronos busted into the room. There were about 15 ninja sitting around playing cards.

" 'ello govna" chronos said with a wink. The ninja sprang up each throwing a kunai in a spread pattern. Chronos leaned back letting them fly over head. Then charging at the first one he jumped on his shoulders and snapped his neck with his feet. Before he hit the ground chronos grabbed him and threw the carcass into the others. As they tried to get up Chronos quickly looked in his book. It told of and upgrade for dream blade. He did the hand sign then holding Death pendulum like a gun he pointed it at the group shouting "Nightmare Blade" the shadow of his sword came forward then it cloned into 13 blades flying forward in an arc. They crashed into most of them leaving only 5 left. Chronos ran and slide knocking one down then grabbing his wrist he snapped it. Spinning he flung the ninja out the door. Standing on ones shoulders with his hands he grabbed his neck and flipped over sending him crashing into another. The last one turned to flee in fear but chronos wouldn't let it happen.

"We cant have you running unless you my undead slave!" pointing his sword again chronos bellowed in a evil tone "nightmare blade" his swords sought out the flesh of its victim all 13 ripping his body to shreds. The final door was in front of him so chronos busted the door down expecting to see machinery instead there was a **Jacuzzi**??? the Hokage was sitting in a hot tube with two women in skimpy bikinis. The room had a disco ball in the middle with purple lights. The whole room had neon lights and smelt very fruity. Chronos stared in disbelief.

"Well this is awkward sighed the Hokage."

"Whatever I need the remains of Zaku the sound ninja I blew up."

"What do you think this is a slag refinery!"

"Yes." Chronos said in a weak voice.

"O I know what you talking about now the slag that smelt fruity. It's in the bucket over there." Chronos walked over grabbed the bucket then froze time to drain the tub and kick the Hokage in the head and left.

Back at the library of time Shepard had made himself at home taking all the books that had naked women in then he took them into the rafters and making a bed out of chocolate he slept with pictures of porn dancing in his head. Chronos ignored him for a moment and moved to center of the room. He drew an elaborate pattern on the floor with the Zaku bits and placed death pendulum. It all began to glow a blinding light making Chronos step back. It all flashed black and the ground was melted. Chronos walked to the center and there is was The Soul Drifter. The hilt looked as if it was made of ancient wood but was harder that diamond. The blade was thin and had spikes coming of on one side. The blade was also hollow and had holes down its length and whistled when swung. Chronos put it in his belt and started for the door when...

"There you are HOT STUFF!" Kira appeared in front of Chronos and locked him in a bear hug.

"O come on Kira don't call me that its weird" Kira looked dejected and sad then playfully punched him grabbed void dagger and teleported away.

"I never get girls." said Chronos then sat down dejectedly and fell asleep.

Chronos woke up ready for the big day ahead of him THE FINAL TEST. Chronos grabbed The Soul Drifter and walked toward the door when...

"MUFFIN CAKE!!!" Kira appeared out of nowhere again and locked Chronos in a bear hug.

"Are you gonna do that every time I try to leave?" remarked Chronos

"O shut up wimp" Kira then gave Chronos an icy glare and continued. " I've been watching you...and...I SAW WHAT YOU DID LAST TUESDAY.

"What with the slag" Chronos mumbled scratching his head.

"You were evil...it was dark...AND SEXY! Kira then tackled Chronos and covered him in sloppy wet kisses. Kira stood up and regained her composure and continued. "You sleep soundly for a murderer this is good for I shall offer you a place in a unique family."

"Continue."

"You can take a life without mercy or remorse so I offer you a chance...to become a VAMPIRE."

"Eww I don't want to eat blood."

"Fine I'll make you an honorary Vampire you'll have faster reflexes more chakra and other darker powers..."

"O.K. that's fine I can't pass an offer from a lady as beautiful as you."

Kira giggled "OH I forgot you also have to merry me."

"Hey wait a minute I didn't..." Kira did a quick jutsu and Chronos blacked out... Shepard stood up and looked around there was no one but him and Chronos.

"Man must have missed some hot action." then Shepard went into another alcohol induced sleep.


	9. More important stuff

"Cookie biters" Chronos jumped up with a massive headache "I'm late for more important stuff" Chronos bolted out the door with Shepard on his heels.

Chronos arrived at the arena and the guards let him in. The loud proctor announced the second match.

"Chronos and Neji shalt report hither an wage warfare!" Chronos stood in the center of the arena with Shepard on his shoulder and saw his opponent. He had braided hair and no pupils.

"You're an odd looking bloke." chronos scoffed at Neji.

"Neji doesn't like Sostantivo, Neji thinks you are strange Neji will defeat you!"

"Well I can't kill you, you may be important to the plot later on." Chronos mumbled

"I wanna fight him you take a break punk." Shepard screamed. The proctor started the battle and Chronos sat down.

"Sostantivo give up already? Neji says you are weak" Shepard jumped off Chronos shoulder and walked over to Neji.

"Neji thinks you are a cute monkey! Neji could just eat you up!" At this Shepard grimaced then grabbed Neji by the hair and flung him into the far wall. Neji stood up and charged for Shepard. But as he neared he saw...MONKEYS. Shepard had summoned a total of 32 monkeys of all types all around him.

"I am a monkey lords!" screamed Shepard they monkeys formed into lines the gorillas in front chimps behind and the spider monkeys on there shoulders. The gorillas did hand signs and sent fireballs toward Neji. Then the chimps sent paper bombs through them that exploded all around him. The spider monkeys then threw kunai at Neji from all sides. Using his beacugon he caught two of them and knocked the others out of the air. Neji threw the two at Shepard but he grabbed both of them. Shepard sent the monkeys away for now and took out a huge shuriken. Shepard tossed the shuriken and then jumped on top of it! It stuck Neji in the arm and Shepard whipped out the kunai and got ready for the killing stroke.

"Hey is that a boy monkey or a girl monkey!" yelled the proctor forgetting his accent.

"What do ya think idiot." Shepard roared

"Well guy monkeys aren't allowed." Shepard had no choice but to jump the stand and watch.

"Now Neji fight real opponent" Chronos stood drew Soul Drifter and pointed at Neji. "Nightmare Blade." the shadow swords cut there path toward Neji. To everyone's astonishment Neji actually jumped on the swords and ran across them. Upon reaching Chronos he grabbed him by the collar and flung him away. Chronos plunged his sword into the ground to stop his flight. Neji was charging Chronos so he gave him some of his own medicine. Grabbing Neji by the hair Chronos chucked him straight up and called out "Dream Blade!" the swords surrounded Neji and skewered him. BUT only a log fell to the ground REPLACEMENT JUTSU! Neji sprung up from under ground and sliced chronos across the throat... He turned to shout his victory to the havens, but no sound came forth. He looked down and saw his shirt had turned red and was wet. He them also noticed the magical blade growing out of his chest. Neji fell over half dead for the sword hit no vital organs. Chronos then stood up and shouted his victory to the heavens grabbed his sword then took his place in the stands next to Shepard.

Him was up next, he had to fight a weird girl named Tamari.

"Thoust shalt report..." the proctor was cut off here

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR FUNNY ACCENT YA PANSY. Him and Tamari walked to the center of the arena it twas a battle of people who do interesting of powerful things with moving particles of air. Or Wind Battle! Tamari was a strange looking lady. She wore strange fishnet clothes that looked like they came from a thrift store and had quad ponytails. They squared off eyeing each other. Tamari glared and said.

"I see you a wind child you.."

"HEY LOOK A BANANA!" HIM interjected. Tamari turned to look at said banana and let her guard down. HIM picked up and hand full of gravel and threw it saying "DRAGONFLY BARRAGE" The stones picked up tremendous speed and crashed into Tamari sending he flying across the field.

"How dare you!" screamed Tamari taking out a huge fan and swinging it she said "Slicing Wind Wave!" torrents of air flew toward HIM cutting up the ground on its way. Him waved his hand and her attack stopped.

"YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME NOOB...WELL IT CAN'T FOR I AM A GODDESS!" HIM paused in thought at the last part and looked to the sky. This gave Tamari the chance she was looking for. Charging for HIM she grabbed HIM by the collar and jumped up into the air with HIM. Then wrapping a long cloth around HIM she sent HIM flying into the ground with added force with her fan. HIM crashed into the ground sending shockwaves out. Then pulling on the string she brought HIM back up and sent HIM down again repeating this like a yo-yo until the rope snapped.

"Had enough yet queer!" cackled Tamari with a smirk

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!"HIM glared at Tamari with the utmost hatred.

"Whatever I'll take you down." cackled Tamari

"O RLY!" Snapped HIM

"YA RLY!" HIM then flew toward Tamari at a break-neck speed. Crashing into her and sending her flying up. She gained control and threw several kunai at HIM. He didn't act quick enough and he slammed back to earth. Tamari Grabbed HIM jumped into the air and got ready to use HIM as a yo-yo again. BUT HIM swung a Kunai around and into Tamari's wrist crippling her hand. Then spinning her like pizza dough HIM flung her down to earth. HIM flew down below Tamari and stabbed her in the same wrist again. And slammed her into the ground with triple the force. HIM looked at the kunai and saw Tamari's hand had come off and was stuck on his kunai.

"I'M KEEPING THIS." screamed HIM "IT MIGHT COME IN _**HANDY**_!"

"This battle hast been proclaimed FINISHED!" roared the proctor "the valiant winner is the one who's title is known by others as HIM!" HIM floated back up to the stands with a extra hand and sat next to Chronos. HIM leaned over to Chronos and whispered (for the first time)

"Oh snap I've got business to attend to..." then HIM disappeared gone With the Wind


	10. Another Twist!

"Sheesh my squad keeps disappearing!" thought Chronos and stalked off to continue his quest for ingredients. During his time off Chronos had learned of a secluded village and the only place on this continent that the yamazoori had settled. Chronos set off in that direction ready to kill/beat down some SUCKAS. Upon arriving at the village all he saw at first was a huge water fall, but on closer inspection it revealed an entrance to a huge village the size of Konoha inside. Stepping through the curtain of water he beheld an amazing but morbid and macabre sight. The great architecture of the city was spattered with blood. The entire city was covered in bodies of men, women, and children riddled the streets. Chronos was appalled but exited at the sight. He collected the blood and got ready to leave still feeling mixed emotions. Then he turned and saw a swirl of black wings and a dark figure appear not ten feet away from him...it was kira again.

"Honeysuckle it was you that did this!!!" exclaimed Kira "I knew I was right to choose you to merry."

"O yeah about that..."started Chronos

"We should have the wedding NOW!!!!!" screamed Kira

"Hey wait" before he could finish Chronos passed out on the ground again. Chronos had morbid dreams of death and destruction. Then he got the vision of a wise old shinobi. He may have looked old but he radiated a fierce power nought to be trifled with.

"I AM VLAD THE VAMPIRE KING." boomed the specter. "MY DAUGHTER WAS GOOD IN CHOOSING YOU TO BE ADDED TO THE FAMILY AS A VAMPIRE."

"Yeah but the thing is..."

"SILENCE KNAVE RESPECT YOUR KING." interrupted the phantom "YOU SHALL BE GIFTED... I'LL BE SEEING YOU...son in law." Chronos woke with a start and saw Shepard standing over him looking peeved again.

"Man I get left behind and missed some more hot action." wailed Shepard.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Shepard." mumbled Chronos

"Yeah whatever you're just being racist!" snapped Shepard. Chronos then looked down at his waist and saw another sword thrust in his waist belt. There was a note on it from Kira. Chronos drew the blade and admired it's beauty. It was made of solid obsidian and the hilt had a huge blood red ruby forged into it. Chronos unrolled the note and it red.

"Chronos this is your final chance to get out of this (but I know you want to) this is the Soul Shatter blade it was forged in a furnace of pure chakra my it serve you well. The ruby will hold the souls of all killed and can be released at any time to fight for you. It also works just as well as Void Phantom. Hold onto this blade for three days and you will become a Vampire just like me...see ya cheesecake. Love Kira"

"Well I'll be hanging on to this." Chronos said cheerfully

"What is it a sex toy!" muttered Shepard "well I've got Busyness to take care of I'm out. Then Shepard was gone.

"Well your not the only one with important stuff humph." muttered Chronos and set off to his next location. He was off to the forest outside of the Uchiha clan part of the city. Chronos used Time Dash to get there faster but he over shot his jump and landed in the middle of the Uchiha city.

"Must've taken a wrong turn in Albuquerque!" screamed Chronos for fun and dashed to the forest. Upon arriving Chronos mood instantly vanished. Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was one he known for a short time but felt so close...HIS SEXY TEACHER. Since he was a child she had been his mentor and tutor. Now she was lying on the ground with a kunai in her throat. Chronos took a closer look at the kunai and noticed a scrap of parchment wrapped around it.

"How cliche a note on a knife." Chronos pulled the blade from her neck and unraveled it. Chronos recognized the hand writing there was only one person who could make there writing that amazingly bad and still be legible...HIS FATHER. The note red.

"Son get to the temple A.S.A.P. do a basic communication jutsu and I'll pick up on your frequency hurry!" Chronos grimaced what could cause of this? How did his teacher get out of the dimension? WHAT'S GOING ON? Then Chronos turned and saw a shadowy figure. He looked of a strong ninja and a formidable opponent.

"What have you done!" inquired the figure

"This doesn't concern you!" chronos said tears welling in his eyes

"I'm taking you in your under arrest!" the figure barked "just come easy and this will be quicker." Chronos scoffed and readied his attack!


	11. The Battle of fate

Chronos quickly did his hand signs and shouted "Freeze Frame!" Chronos ran forward at break-neck speed and jumped landing a fancy roundhouse kick in his jaw sending the figure into a tree. The man stood looking angry and ran for him. Then he stopped and tried to do a jutsu but Chronos stopped time and blasted the man into the same tree again. The figure wouldn't give up so it stood and yelled "get past this! Mangekyo Sharingan!" Chronos fell kneeling. The visions of all the macabre things the Sostantivo did were flashing in his mind. The simple killing to the ripping of body parts and organs from the bodies of children, evan tearing a unborn baby from the womb. Then in an instant it all changed...into something much...much worse. It was visions of the uchiha clans slaughter. All of the innocents slain on there door steps by one of there own was horrific. Then it ended.

"That was no illusion." gasped Chronos "That happened you sicko!"

"Yes I'm an Uchiha and a damn good one at that and it won't happen anywhere else!" The uchiha then blasted several giant scorching fireballs at him.

"Oi cor blimey!" shouted Chronos barely dodging the flames. Chronos froze time again sending the Uchiha into a tree then pulling out Soul Shatter he plunged it into his chest pinning him to the tree.

"Why haven't you died!" shrieked Chronos

"It be cheesy if I told you." chuckled Chronos pulled his blade out and staggered back.

"What there's no blood?" said the bewildered Uchiha

"Yes it's the blade" laughed Chronos "it's called Soul Shatter. It drains blood and chakra and you seem to have a lot of both."

"But where when who what how?" mumbled the Uchiha then passed out. Chronos then strode over to the unconscious form and prodded it Chronos had now gotten a good look at him and saw he looked much like Sasuke but less serious. There were bandages wrapped all around his arms and legs and wore a dark tunic and black pants. Chronos was feeling incredibly cocky now and sat on a rock waiting for him to awaken. The figure started mumbling in third-person and Chronos learned his name was Uchiha Jord. Then HIM randomly appeared next to Chronos chuckling to himself.

"'ello mate lovely day today tisn't it." said Chronos to HIM

"WHO YA LIKKLE DEAD FRIEND!" blurted HIM "OH WELL I'VE GOT IMPORTANT INFORMATION"

"Hey wait he coming to." interrupted Chronos Jord was trying to get up but fell.

"'ello my ducky they call me Chronos what about you chap..." Jord then started radiate a dark aura and his eyes turned black. Jord sprang up and punched Chronos so hard he went flying through several trees. Chronos yelled Freeze Frame to give him an advantage. Then to his dismay Jord was unaffected!

"But that means..." Chronos trailed off as Jord came charged toward him so fast it ripped the ground. Chronos then did a hand sign and shouted "Dream Blade!" the swords slammed into Jord from all sides stabbing right through him. But then Jord let out a horrifying growl that sent the blades right back out. Chronos charged but Jord caught him and slung him into a cliff. Then Jord made about 30 clones and put paper bombs on each. Sending then into Chronos making him fly farther into the air with each one. Then right before Chronos hit the ground Jord grabbed him flipped and sent him into the ground with twice the force. Yelling "OGRE RENDON!" Chronos jumped up quickly and rolled his neck making a loud cracking sound.

"Alright play time is over." mumbled as he got ready to charge his Shining Seraph. Simultaneously Jord held his hands low and charged a strange but powerful looking move as well. They charged each other with colossal speed and strength tearing up the ground as they ran. A blinding light flashing behind Chronos a spiral of color behind Jord. They then collided with such force it shook the ground for miles around and obliterated all the tree around them so they were nothing but charred splinters.

Chronos looked around and saw a strange black sludge all around the effected area that moved and ate at the ground.

"Hmm the clash of elements overloaded the techniques causing a sub-atomic explosion within the pure elements themselfs!" marveled Jord looking around

"LOL Wut?" Said chronos laughing Jord sighed and explained in simple terms.

"My move was Elemental Burst. Your light based move super-powered my elements causing everything to go boom making pure darkness.

"...O.K. that's nice...OH YEAH!" blurted Chronos he jumped up and scooped up a hunk of the sludge and threw it into his vortex to save for the ritual.

"WTF you queer..." muttered Jord Chronos turned with a sinister grin on his face and a dark look in his eyes.

"What was that?" growled Chronos.

"I just said that...

"Silence knave get ready to die!" Chronos drew Soul Shatter and Soul Drifter and charged for Jord.

"Don't think you'll be able to get me with those!" shouted Jord

"O RLY!" Chronos jumped at the last second before reaching Jord landing behind him. Chronos spun his blade and stabbed them behind him driving them into Jord's arms. Chronos did a front flip sending Jord into the ground then Chronos twisted the blades tighter and tighter almost ripping Jord's arms off. Chronos extricated his blades from Jord's arms and left them in a twisted mass of flesh and bone. Jord stood up and unraveled his arms. The tissue of the arms began to fuse back together right before his eyes.

"Hmm interesting you seem to have some potential to be a worthy adversary." laughed Jord "This may prove to be fun after all." Jord rushed at Chronos with such a blinding speed he never saw it coming. Jord lunged at him with his katana but it broke as it struck his chest.

"What sort of jutsu is this!" said a bewildered Jord staring at his sword hilt.

"One your mind could not understand at this state" mocked Chronos. Chronos then ripped off his robes to reveal he was wearing a suit of armor made of pure emerald and ebony. The shoulders had curving spikes protruding from them as did the wrists, the plate was made of interlocking links of emerald to allow flexibility, but were thicker that chain-mail.

"This armor is stronger than diamond because of the perpetual jutsus put on it." Chronos said smirking. "It allows to actually sent damage/pain into the future. In 50 years bad things will happen but by then I'll be able to remove it."

"Hmm nice but I've got something better to bad he isn't here now!"

"Silence we continue the battle...Defend yourself!" Chronos threw Soul Shatter to Jord. He caught it and charged for him.

"Too slow!" Chronos quickly parried. And kicked him down. "Come on I don't want to kill you yet you may be important to the plot of the story."

"What story you crazy whelp you've gone batty." Jord stood and smirked "now I've got a feel for the blade I'll beat you without a scratch now!"

"Quite a large boast for one who is about to die!" Chronos ran forward and faked a slice to Jord's chest but dropped down with a sweeping kick. Jord did a front flip and over it and landed on the other side of Chronos, Jord swung his sword down but chronos rolled to the side and thrust upward. Jord ducked and swung forward but Chronos jumped and it missed. They stood and stared into each others eyes looking for an opening. Jord swung at Chronos's neck but Chronos leaned back and whipped a kunai at Jord. Jord brought his leg up and kicked the kunai into a tree. Jord lunged at Chronos but he jumped to the side and grabbed the kunai that was in the tree and used it to swing up into the branches of the tree.

"What never learned your basic chakra walk?" mocked Chronos while perched on a tree branch "you better I don't feel like climbing back down to get my sword." Jord simply growled and bounded up the tree on the other side. There was a long vine connecting the trees that formed a tightrope. They stood and met in the middle and clashed! Jord swung sideways but Chronos jumped off swung on the vine and landed back on it. Then Chronos and Jord simultaneously slashed locking there blades together in a struggle to push each other back. Chronos leaned forward looked scathingly into Jord s eye and said...

"You smell funny!" This caught Jord off guard so he stumbled and fell off the rope but he caught it. Chronos brought his foot up to stomp on jords hand but Jord thrust his blade up through the weak part of Chronos's armor and severed several tendons. Chronos fell and grabbed the rope while Jord jumped back on top.

"Looks like I win!" said jord as he readied the killing stroke.

"O RLY!!!" Chronos swung his blade and cut the vine holing them up. The fell to the ground with horrid crunch. Jord landed arms first and cracked his elbows to pieces. Chronos landed feet first but cracked both legs almost off. Jord started reforming because of his powers but Chronos had to act quickly. He drew a circle around him in his own blood and did a phat hand-sign. His legs crack back into place quickly but the pain was nerve shattering.

"Time to end this!" bellowed Chronos. Chronos snapped his fingers and his blades appeared in his hands. He took Soul Drifter and traced a star in the air with it. The blade glowed green and radiated a powerful energy. Chronos swung the blade through the air and yelled "Dimensional Disruption!" everything in front of Chronos flashed and either exploded in a shower of sparks, turned to cheese, tuned to sheep, or was totally vaporized with out a trace. Chronos sat down glad to have finally defeated his opponent. Chronos turned to look at the scene of mass chaos when a black mass of energy emerged from the ground. The energy dispersed to reveal...Uchiha Jord standing there with a smirk on his face, a dark aura around him and a sword in his hands. The sword was A red hilt katana, with the blade being sharply surrounded by dark ghostly figures that moved at such intense speeds it looks as if they hadn't been moving at all.

"What...your Uchiha Jord evolved into...Crazy Uchiha Jord!" mocked Chronos The smile faded from Jord's face and he scowled.

"Sharp wit but my blade is sharper. DAGGERA!" Jord threw the blade into the air and it shattered into hundreds of tiny daggers that sped at the ground.

"Still haven't learned have you." sighed Chronos "FREEZE FRAME" the daggers stopped mid-flight and Chronos laughed.

"Still haven't learned have you!" yelled Jord as he came charging at Chronos. Jord smashed his fist into Chronos's face sending his flying though a small hill.

"Looks like I have to take you seriously!" Chronos said, Pointing Soul Shatter at Jord and holding Soul Drifted vertically he yelled "Nightmare Blade, Dream Blade GO!" The black silhouettes flew straight at Jord and the white shadows closed in on jord from all sides. Jord smirked and said calmly "Ghastly Shield" The ghosts surrounding his sword flew out caught each of the swords in mid-air, and threw them back at Chronos. Chronos simply sighed and threw his blades into the oncoming barrage. They each absorbed there own individual attack and began glowing a bright gray. Jord was taken aback but didn't drop his guard. Jord stabbed his sword into the ground and it grew another blade out of the side and formed a huge long bow. He clapped his hands and three arrows appeared that he knocked to the bow. Chronos took both of his swords in one hand and swung them with a mighty flourish yelling "Vortex of Destruction!" creating a huge gray whirlpool in the air that flew at Jord. Jord calmly pulled back on his bow and let fly of his arrows yelling "Thunder of Hell!" the arrows spiraled around each other and formed a huge red arc of lightning. That crashed into the center of the vortex creating a huge flash of red light. Chronos and Jord were sent flying back through the forest and crashed into hills that stopped the travel. The entire forest was covered in black flames that sparked lightning once in a while. Chronos and jord walked to the center of the forest and collapsed next to each other.

"You quite a tough little blighter aren't ye." said Chronos panting

"Your not exactly a pushover either." Jord said gasping.

"There's no use in this were at a stalemate." Chronos sighed standing up

"its true what you say so how about go out for tea and crumpets!" Jord proposed

"I do jolly like my crumpets! How about we-" Chronos stopped as he saw jord had passed out.

"Well I don't blame him Chronos said lying down.

"GET UP MAGGOT WE HAVE NO TIME FOR RESTING." Chronos quickly jumped to his feet and saw HIM flying at them.

"OK NOW I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THAT IMPOR-" HIM stopped and jerked his head at Jord lying on the ground "IT'S THAT GUY!"


End file.
